


AOT au {BTS} prt 1- introduction

by richardhux



Series: AOT au for BTS [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Assassin Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Riding, Smut, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, possible future smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardhux/pseuds/richardhux
Summary: Story of the seven boys who were able to escape the black market above to hide in the underground away from their past abuse.Au based in the underground, takes place in the underground and before the events of attack on titan. It is only in the same universe, the characters will have no connections to each other except maybe the Ackerman’s being mentioned.





	1. Them

**Author's Note:**

> I used the warnings I did because of the boys backstory, I probably won’t go too deep into detail about it though.

AOT au, BTS

…

In the underground, a rumor had spread quickly in the span of one night. Seven boys had escaped from a black market auction. What made this even more unique than just that, was that these boys were rare in the eyes of the people. They hailed from the Asian race, the race that had all but disappeared. 

…

Namjoon, although not the oldest, he was the smartest out of them all. He was the one that had planned their escape and made sure it succeeded. He was in charge of organizing the boys schedules at their house, and also with budgeting their income and rations. 

Seokjin, or Jin as the others called him, was the oldest and only talented one when it came to cooking. He was in charge of watching the youngest three and cooking. He always knew how to make sure the food lasted and that everyone was fed. He was also in charge of making sure Namjoon knew what they needed. 

Yoongi, second oldest and former assassin, he made money for the household by performing “jobs” for the higher class. After escaping he still had his connections so was still able to hire himself out. He was also the one that had found Jimin and made sure to bring the boy along with them. 

Hoseok, or Hobi, was the third eldest and sunshine of the group. He tries to make sure everyone is okay, and is also probably one of the reasons why the others haven’t gone crazy. He is in charge of errand running, him being the sneakiest and lightest on their feet, second only to Yoongi. He also shops for food and anything else the others might need. 

Jimin, the eldest of the maknae, was probably the most damaged out of all of them when it came to what they had all been through. He clings to Yoongi or Hobi any chance he can get. Jin won’t let the maknae out so Jimin is the one that washes and mends the clothes. He also learns reading and writing from Namjoon when they both have the time. 

Taehyung, second oldest maknae and has essentially become Jungkook and Jimin’s protector when the three occasionally sit on the front stoop. He is tasked by Jin to help with cleaning up around the house, making sure everything is tidy. He usually tries to spend his time making the other maknae laugh. 

Jungkook, the baby of the group, is probably the strongest. The others all agreed not to let him get exposed to anything violent, seeing as he was put into plenty of those situations before escaping. He tries to learn as much as he can from everyone and wants to be able to help Hobi out in the future. 

The seven boys’s life is constantly filled with interesting incidents, although all they want is to be able to live a nice quiet life. Or as quiet as it can be in the underground. 

…

Yoongi was cold blooded when it came to his work. There was no getting around that fact. That’s why it always astounded him whenever he got back from a job, that there were his two sunshine’s, both waiting for him in the living room. 

Hobi, Jimin, and Yoongi shared a bedroom due to their relationship. In turn, Namjoon was with Jin and Taehyung with Jungkook. The seven of them took turns passing around the only mattress they had. They’d been living together for almost a year now and still hadn’t found another one. 

Jimin and Hobi would take Yoongi back to their room, the three cuddling up together. Sometimes though it would be either just Jimin and Hobi, or just Jimin and Yoongi. When it was the latter, the younger boy would always get extra clingy. Making sure to hold on tight and sit in Yoongi’s lap constantly. The older didn’t mind, he was glad that he could make the other feel comfortable and safe, and in the end, that’s all he wanted. For Jimin to be able to feel safe. 

It was early one weekday morning when Yoongi got back from an assignment. He told Namjoon he was back then headed back to his room. Upon entering, a small smile slipped onto his features. 

Jimin sat on Hobi’s lap, arms around his neck as they kissed each other hungrily. The younger let out soft mewls, not noticing that Yoongi was standing in the doorway. Hobi on the other did, looking back to make eye contact with the oldest boy. He pulled back, whispering softly into the boys ear. 

“Yoongi!” Jimin exclaimed excitedly, hopping up to go over and hug him tightly. 

Yoongi laughed slightly, picking him up to spin him around. “You having fun Minie?” 

“Uhuh.” He nodded his head quickly, a light blush on his cheeks. “Would have more fun if you joined us though.” He whispered. 

“I think I can do that.” He whispered back, kissing the other lightly on the lips before picking him up. He carried him back over to Hobi, sitting on the mattress that they had till switchover. “So Hobi, what’ve you two been up to while I was gone?” He asked, positioning Jimin to straddle his lap in order to hold him close, the younger melting into his embrace with a soft sigh. 

Hobi smiled, leaning his head against Yoongi’s shoulder. “We’ve just been hanging out in the room today, Jimin finished his chores early.” 

“He did, what a good boy.” Yoongi lightly ran a hand through Jimin’s hair, the boy keening at the praise. 

“Mhm, he’s been good all day, even did pretty well when learning with Namjoon.” 

He hummed in thought. “Should I get you a book Minie, something that you can read to us?” 

Jimin nodded his head into the others chest, giving a small hum. “That would be nice, Joonie might like the book more though.” 

“That’s because he’s a bookworm.” Hobi laughed. “Or he would be if we had more books for him.” 

Yoongi leaned down, kissing Jimin lightly on the head. “You wanna do anything tonight baby?” 

“Is…is it okay if we just snuggle together?” The boy asked softly. 

“Of course it is, we will always do whatever it is that makes you feel comfortable.”

“Don’t be afraid to ever say no.” Hobi whispered, kissing Jimin’s cheek. 

“Thank you.” The boy whispered, snuggling further into Yoongi’s chest, letting out a small sigh of contentment. 

Yoongi gently laid themselves back down onto the mattress, situating Jimin between himself and Hobi. Together the three of them fell into a nice peaceful sleep. 


	2. KookV Entanglement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual moment in Taehyung and Jungkook’s lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry all the chapters in this story are so short, but I hope whoever reads this enjoys it.

Jungkook and Taehyung both sat in the living room across from each other, their faces red and chests heaving with small pants. They had been rough housing, which usually happens when they have a small disagreement and can’t decide on who’s right. They simply wrestle it out. 

Jungkook made the first move, tackling Taehyung to the ground and pinning him there. “How’s that?” The younger laughed, eyes sparkling. 

“Pretty good.” Tae gave a small laugh of his own, face bearing a boxy grin. “But not as good as this.” He swiftly flipped them over, pinning the others hands firmly with his own, straddling the other to keep him down. “You good Kookie?” 

The boys face grew bright red, looking away. “F-fine.” 

“Aww, is baby Kookie shy?” 

“I-I’m not shy.” Jungkook stated firmly, albeit, a bit shakily. 

“Really, that’s not what your face is saying.” The other teased, rocking his hips slightly against the others. He soon let out a small gasp as Jungkook flipped them over once again. 

“I told you, I’m not shy.” 

“Kookie~ it’s no fair~” Tae pouted, turning his head. “You always let me win half the time cause you’re too nice.” 

“N-no I don’t.” 

“Yes you do, liar.” The elder turned his head, pouting more. “You’re way stronger than me, I know there’s no way I could beat you in a proper fight.” 

“But…” the boys voice trailed off, looking down slightly. “I like seeing you smile when you win, and it’s nice for me…not having to…win all the time…” he sighed softly, face crumpling a little. 

The boys sad features were soon replaced with that of slight surprise, feeling the others lips pressed against his own as Taehyung sat up slightly. “You dummy, I’m only teasing.” He gave him a bright smile and a other kiss. “It does still annoy me though, knowing you could beat me any time.” 

“But I won’t.” The boy whispered, giving a small smile. 

“You better not, and I totally won this time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment or kudo. I’d love to hear what you guys have to say about this.  
Hell, ya’ll could even tell me what you want to see and I will deliver it.  
Well, as long as it’s within reason. I will do my best.


	3. Namjin Dilema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjin get a little hot and heavy, there’s smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter, and the banter that is Namjoon and Jin.

Namjin’s room consisted of a few crates make-shifting as a bookshelf for the small collection Namjoon had. He had even constructed a makeshift desk that he could sit at. This all took up three corners of the room, while the fourth corner was reserved for the boys sleeping palate. 

Namjoon sat, back against the wall and feet planted as he gave shallow thrusts into Jin’s ass. On any other occasion this would be perfectly fine. Currently though, the younger of the two also had a book in his hand that he was flipping through, this in turn was causing Jin to be a little bit more than pissed off. 

“Joonie, I have always loved that you can multitask, but I don’t think you multitasking in the bedroom is what I had in mind right now.” Jin spoke with a slightly strained voice, trying to moved his hips even a little bit against the others. It was hard though, seeing as the other had a hand firmly planted on his hip to keep him from doing just that. 

“I’m sorry, I’m almost done with this chapter.” He replied, flipping another page as he gave a shallow roll of his hips, tip grazing Jin’s prostate.

The elder sucked in a sharp breath, squeezing Namjoon’s shoulders tightly. “Joonie~ “ He whined slightly.” What’s turning you on right now, that book, or me?” 

“You, obviously.” Jin flushed at that, burying his face into the others shoulder. Namjoon chuckled as he finally put his book down. “When the mattress rotates to us, I’m gonna fuck you into it so hard.” He whispered into the others ear, causing him to shudder. 

He whined softly as he felt the younger start thrusting harder, hitting his prostate directly. “J-Joonie, please.” He begged softly. “You could j-just fuck me into our sleeping palate right-right now.” 

“And risk hurting your back, no, I’m not going to do that to you baby. I love you too much.” He planted his other hand on the elders hips. “Kiss me, Jin.” 

Jin moved quickly, connecting their lips in a harsh kiss that soon started swallowing his moans as the younger began fucking into him quicker, making sure to angle his hips in order to hit the others prostate every time. “Joonie, g-gonna cum.” He breathed against the others lips. 

“Then cum, baby.” That’s all the other needed before cumming hard between the two of them, but Namjoon didn’t stop thrusting. “So good, you did so good Jinnie, cumming untouched for me.” Namjoon moved to whisper into the others ear. “You gonna take my cum now, let me fill you up?” This earned a small weak nod, the younger soon came deep inside Jin. 

The two of them sat there, catching their breath as they panted quietly before Jin finally broke the silence. “Please don’t read any more books when we do this.” 

“Alright, I won’t.” The younger replied, giving a small nod. “We need to clean you out.”

“Yes, yes you do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if you didn’t like the smut, I’m used to rping with my friend, so it’s a different writing style.   
Feel free to tell me what you think. I will be adding on/ turning this into a series. In the next installment (?) I’m hoping to delve more a bit into their pasts for further background.   
If you have any ideas, or have anything you want to see, feel free to tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first part, feel free to tell me what you think and maybe some things you would like to see. 
> 
> The second part of the chapter was inspired by my best friend and fake lesbian lover.


End file.
